memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Constance Marie
Victoria Constance Marie is a female Human who is a medical doctor in the 24th century. Victoria is the descendant of American actress Constance Marie. Before Victoria became a doctor she was a stripper, a pole dancer and a erotic dancer working at the Windgate Club in 2365 and at Double D's in 2366. Victoria was encouraged by her former lover Typhuss James Halliwell to quit her jobs as a stripper, a pole dancer and a erotic dancer at the Windgate Club and at Double D's in late 2366 and turn her life around. Background information Biography Early life Victoria Constance Marie was born on September 23rd, 2335 on Earth to Victor Marie and Emelina Marie. Victoria has a sister named Gloria who was born on September 22nd, 2336. Victoria has a brother named Ray Marie who was born on September 25th, 2336. Stripper, pole dancer and erotic dancer Victoria also worked as a stripper, a pole dancer and a erotic dancer at the Windgate Club in 2365 and as a stripper, a pole dancer and a erotic dancer at Double Ds, a local strip club in 2366. Her stripper name was Angela "Angie" Palmero Lopez. In late 2366, Victoria was encouraged by her ex-boyfriend Typhuss James Halliwell to quit her job at Double D's, a local strip club, and quit her second job at Windgate Club, a club and turn her life around. Victoria later studied to be a doctor and by late 2366 she was a medical doctor working at a medical Institute on Earth in California. Doctor Marie After Victoria studied to be a doctor and by late 2366 she was a medical doctor working at a medical Institute on Earth in California. In 2387, Victoria saw Typhuss again after 21 years, after the outpost on Lappa III was destroyed. ( ) As of 2388 Victoria was still working at the medical Institute in California. Victoria was the Director of medical research at the Institute. Relationships Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354, Victoria met Typhuss James Halliwell at a bar after his divorce with Cheryl Anderson. Victoria and Typhuss talked for two hours. Victoria and Typhuss fell in love at the bar that night. Victoria took Typhuss to her house to drink some wine and later Victoria had sex with him in her bedroom. They started dating that night. Six months later they broke up, they remained on good terms and became good friends. Personality and traits She is kind and is often shown doing selfless deeds, and helping others. She also tries to chastise those with whom she disagrees. She is a polite and confident middle-aged woman with a sensual side and is very dedicated to her job. She has a sister, Gloria, and a brother, Ray, whom she does not trust nor like. Victoria also happens to be powerful for a woman, this is shown when she hits a man. Category:Humans Category:Doctors Category:Marie family Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests Category:Strippers Category:Erotic dancers Category:Dancers Category:Pole dancers